Guild Charter
HONOR STRENGTH WISDOM Section 1.0 - The Prophecy of the Doom Brigade 1.1 - Once upon a time there was peace in Azeroth. Then there was The Doom Brigade. 1.2 - Where do we fit in the story of Azeroth? Altea turned out to be a horde, and she was banished from the land. Section 2.0 - Mission Statement 2.1 - Goals and Objectives 2.1a - Promote the idea that real life comes first and this is a game to have fun 2.1b - Increase the number of guild members 2.1c - Expand our playing skills to prepare for for difficult runs ahead 2.1d - Have everyone in the guild become an officer and recruiting member 2.1e - Have everyone in the guild join us on Ventrilo 2.2 - Strategies 2.2a - Exercise our right to recruit - All guild members who have achieved an "elite" guildrank or better are able to recruit new members! 2.2b - Group with guildies and unguilded players whenever possible 2.2c - Alternate characters should be clearly marked with a public note 2.3 - Metrics 2.3a - Our success will be measured by our ability to recruit valuable players and train ourselves to become more valuable players 2.3b - etc.... Section 3.0 - Policies 3.1 - Recruiting 3.1a - All players requesting guildmembership will be subject to any combination of the following question set: 1. How long have you been playing? 2. What type of guild are you looking for? 3.2 - Killing 3.2a - Grouping 1. The most important factor influencing the success of a group is the experience level and the class organization. 2. Another important factor is communication. Members of the Doom Brigade will make efforts to facilitate group communication and always exhibit good manners. 3. Players represent The Doom Brigade and must exercise the utmost in proper conduct and superior play. 3.2b - Running Instances 1. Going quickly through an instance with a high-level is acceptable, but everyone must understand it is strictly for loot not expect xp 2. A loot run is always better when more people can benefit, so it is important that anyone interested get involved. 3. Simply asking for a run can be impolite. Get it started and get people excited about it. 3.2c - Raiding 1. Efforts should be made at the individual level to try and prepare oneselve for the eventuality of guild raiding. 2. Raiding is encouraged and anyone willing and able to organize such events is more welcome. 3.2d - Questing and Asking for Help 1. Individuals are encourages to accomplish quests on their own when possible. This builds skill as a player. 2. If you want to ask for help, try it first and make sure you need it. You will be better equiped to explain the dangers. 3.3 - Selling to guildies 3.3a - Selling to guildies is not allowable except for under special circumstances. 3.3b - No member shall try to make money from guildmates. 3.3c - Paying for mats is acceptable. 3.4 - Player vs. Player 3.4a - Efforts should be made to organize PvP groups and assist the Alliance. 3.4b - All players should try to improve their abilities in PvP. 3.5 - Role Playing 3.5a - This is a role playing server. Role Playing is encouraged at all times. Under no circumstances will players be criticized for this type of behavior. 3.5b - Efforts should be made to participate in rp activity and become more creative players. Section 4.0 - Website Layout 4.1 - Guild Charter (this document in editable format) 4.2 - Roster / Ranks (some guild management php system will be installed) 4.3 - Guildbanks ( bank manager mod ) 4.4 - Screenshots ( php image management system 4.5 - News/MoTDs (On homepage) ___________________________________ *'ARTICLES QUICK LINK' http://doombrigade.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Allpages